Falling Into Russian Arms
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Connor and Murphy would do anything to protect people, they are the Saints after all. But what if that entails them marrying two women that they know nothing about and are daughters of the Russian mob? Connor refuses to accept it while Murphy just lets it happen. The girls turn out to be a surprise to them. As everything starts to go wrong, they are forced to protect the two women
1. Chapter 1

Falling Into Russian Arms

Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone this is my first Boondock Saints story and I haven't seen the films either so go easy on me, this is au after the first film.

Connor and Murphy would do anything to protect people, they are the Saints after all. But what if that entails them marrying two women that they know nothing about and are daughters of the Russian mob? Connor refuses to accept it while Murphy just lets it happen. The girls turn out to be a surprise to them. As everything starts to go wrong, they are forced to protect the two women. Co – Written with MistressLoki618.

* * *

Murphy McManus and his twin brother were in his father's office wondering what the hell their da had asked them to come here for.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Murphy grumbled.

Connor MacManus stared at his twin brother, he was equally curious as to why they had been told to come here.

Connor and Murphy sat respectfully still as they waited for their father to speak to them. He had to have a decent reason for calling them there and demanding their full attention. Noah MacManus stared back and forth between his two sons, his twin boys, and sighed; there would be no easy way to tell them what he had planned. He knew they would reject the idea almost instantly.

"You boys are probably wondering why I've brought you two in here. Am I right?" He asked them and they nodded.

"Why are we here anyway da?" Connor asked annoyed.

"You and Connor are getting married."

Both of the boys jumped to their feet with looks of shock, "What are talking about Da? Married?"

Noah pushed his hand through his whitened hair, "I have decided it is best for both of you."

Connor scowled, "How is it best for us? Who have you even picked?"

Noah glared at them sharply "The young ladies names are Amelia Rosa Marikisky and her younger sister Sonja Isobel Marikisky." He told them firmly.

Murphy frowned; he'd heard that surname before.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU MARRIED US TO THE DAUGHTERS OF THE RUSSION MOB?!" He yelled shocked.

Connor was the silent through the whole thing, silently exploding about the news inwardly, how could his father do this to them? He put his hand on Murphy's shoulder, "If Da decides it is best, then we must do it."

Connor gave Murphy a specific look and they both understood the other. Connor was in now way taking this well and planned to find a way around it when they were no longer in their father's presence. Connor asked his father, "And when is this to happen? When do we meet the ladies?"

Noah looked at them knowing that Connor was looking for a way out of the marriages. "You meet them tonight at dinner where you'll both meet them. Be kind to them as they are nothing like their father and dress properly. And don't look for any loopholes for there aren't any." He added before leaving the room.

Murphy watched him go feeling pissed off "We're fucked."

Connor turned to his brother, "Not yet, my brother. There is always a way out for us. We just have to find it."

Murphy shook his head, "Da knew that we were planning on finding a way out."

Connor said, "He is our Da, of course he knows, but we won't let that stop us."

Murphy nodded as they both defeatedly walked out of the door.

"Wonder what our wives look like? Do you think they're Catholic?" Connor asked Murphy as they went into the sitting room to see a tall, dark haired man with dark green eyes staring at them.

"Connor and Murphy MacManus, my two future son - in laws." The man said calmly as he lit up a cigar.

The boys stared at the man that would be family if they couldn't find a loophole. They didn't like the fact that this man seemed so easy in addressing them so formally. Connor spoke nicely though, "Mr. Marikisky I presume?"

The man nodded and held his hand out to the two.

Connor wearily shook his hand first then Murphy shook his last as they watched him carefully.

"I wanted to talk to you about my daughters Amelia and Sonja." He said calmly.

"What about them?" Connor asked cautiously.

"How you are going to treat them." Mr Marikisky said calmly.

Connor and Murphy glanced between each other before they turned back to the man. Connor was surprised by the question, "Well even though we don't like the idea, we are gentleman. We will make the most of it I guess."

Murphy scoffed slightly at Connor's words so Connor elbowed him gently to silence him.

"So you won't beat them?" He asked them calmly.

Connor and Murphy's faces held the horror of the man's statement. Murphy sputtered, "For the love of God man, we would never harm two innocent women."

Connor smacked him, "Lord's name Murph."

The man looked relieved by the boys words and his anxiety of the situation began to dissipate.

"I have done unholy things in my life but my daughters mean the world to me. I wish to tell you some things about them. If that's alright?" He asked them quietly.

Connor and Murphy both nodded for him to tell them. They had to admit, admit they were both curious about the two women they would be tied to.

"Amelia is my eldest daughter and is the most stubborn of women but she loves dearly and is a good woman. She's twenty six years old." He said proudly and they could both see the love in his face as he spoke of his children.

Connor asked the obvious question, "So which one of us is stuck with her?"

"You are marrying her Connor and I expect you to treat her well." Marikisky said and paused "Sonja is a young woman who wears her heart on her sleeve and my name is Yuri." He added.

Connor laughed, "Of course I get Amelia since I'm the oldest."

Murphy shoved him playfully, "You wish you were the eldest."

Yuri, the girls' father, was staring at them strangely. Connor and Murphy both shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry. We always fight over who is oldest since we are twins."

Yuri nodded in understanding as he turned to look at them both and handed them each a photo of his daughters.

"The one you have is Amelia and the one Murphy has is my youngest daughter Sonja."

They both stared at the pictures, the girls were anything but ugly. They were actually downright beautiful, even if they were the daughters of a Russian mobster. Maybe they could make the most of this situation.

"Damn check my wife out she's fucking beautiful." Connor said looking at the photo and saw Yuri smile slightly.

"Amelia is protective of Sonja and she is protective of Amelia." He said fondly.

"Are you married?" Murphy asked.

Yuri spoke sadly, "I was yes, but sadly I lost my wife. It is why I am so protective of my daughters and why I need two men who can keep them safe."

Connor and Murphy looked at each other for a minute "Can we meet them?" Murphy asked quietly.

"At dinner you can, which is soon, so I suggest you go get ready," said Yuri.

Both boys were a little apprehensive about actually meeting the two girls. They had never really been nervous around women but now suddenly they were.

* * *

Amelia Maria Marikisky was nervous as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sonja walked into the room she shared with her sister, "Are you ready for this date?"

Amelia glanced back at her sister, "No I am not, not but father didn't give us much choice in this whole thing."

Sonja walked up next to her sister in the mirror, staring at her reflection. She wanted to make sure she looked presentable before she met these two men.

Amelia looked at her younger sister then. Both had dark emerald eyes and while Amelia's hair was a beautiful black. Sonja had also had raven black, glossy locks only she had loose curly hair while her older sister's hair was wavy.

Neither were ready to face this. Amelia put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "let's get this over with."

Sonja took one last look at herself in the mirror before she sighed and followed her sister out the door.

She smoothed down her black satin cocktail dress as they went into the dining room to wait for their guests.

They sat down at the table to wait, and it didn't take long. The door to the dining room opened and in walked two men.

The first man was tall and had dark blonde hair with deep blue eyes and his walk was confident as he walked over to her while the other man walked towards Sonja,

Connor and Murphy MacManus, the Saint brother vigilantes.

Both girls were slightly afraid because they knew who these two were. They had killed people, people like their family. But damn both of the men were gorgeous, even for Irish men that were the Saints.

"We are so fucked." Sonja said alarmed as the man looked at her.

"Hello lass, my name is Murphy MacManus." He said to her and Sonja stared at him shocked, he was tall like his twin brother only he had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes as he met her emerald green ones.

Connor watched his brother introduce himself to the younger girl. He grinned as he looked at the older woman, "I'm Connor MacManus. And you must be Amelia. "

She nodded as they summed each other up with a look. He turned to the other girl, "So why are you fucked up lass?"

Amelia blinked at him confused "I beg your pardon?" She asked confused at his question.

Connor smiled at her confusion "Why do you look so dolled up?" He asked as his father and Yuri came in

The boys turned to the two men coming into the room. He was surprised to see them come into the room. They had thought they would be alone to get to know the two women but apparently the two fathers had other ideas.

"Amelia, Sonja. It's been far too long since I last saw you two lasses." Noah said affectionately as the two young women hugged him warmly.

"It's wonderful to see you again Noah." Amelia said softly, Connor could detect a slight Russian accent.

Sonja smiled at him warmly "How have you been Noah?" She asked as they all sat down.

The boys turned to their father, "How the hell do you know them? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Noah stammered a bit, "Um..."

The boys awaited an answer from their reluctant father.

"I'm the girls godfather and I knew Yuri before you boys was born." He said firmly as a woman brought in glasses of wine.

Murphy couldn't believe what he was hearing; their father was best pals with a man linked to the Russian mob?

Neither believed Noah's words, how could he be friend's with the likes of the Russian mob? Connor asked, "Why are we just hearing of this now?"

Noah nonchalantly shrugged, "It wasn't of importance yet."

Murphy growled, "So now that we have to marry these two girls, now it is important?"

Noah nodded as he sipped his wine. Both boys looked at the wine like it was pure evil though; they wouldn't drink something that wasn't their beer or whiskey.

Sonja looked at Murphy "Would you like something else to drink?" She asked softly.

Both boys answered at the same time, "Whiskey."

The girls smiled as they wandered off to try to find some for the boys.

They found a large bottle of whiskey and headed back to the dining room.

When the girls walked back inside the dining room, Noah looked at his boys,"If you drink that, you better behave yourselves."

The twins just grinned widely and mischievously, "Of course Da."

They all said grace before starting their meal.

After Grace, the boys dug into their food. It was absolutely amazing. Connor looked at the two girls, "This food is amazing. What is it and did you make it?"

"Its Russian toad in the hole and we made it." Sonja said quietly.

Murphy grinned, "Well it's amazing."

Connor nodded his approval to the two girls.

Sonja smiled at Murphy and was startled when he gave her a devilish smile in response.

Connor saw the look between his brother and the younger girl. It was easy to see how a guy could fall for these two women, but he couldn't forget who they were. They were the daughters of the Russian mob; this could just be some kind of trap or betrayal.

"So Amelia, what do you do for work lass?" Connor asked curious.

Connor sipped his glass of whiskey as he waited for her answer. She smiled slightly, "I'm a lawyer actually."

Connor had to cover his mouth to keep the drink from spewing from his lips. Her being a lawyer was like an oxymoron. He nodded and then asked Sonja, "What about you?"

Sonja smiled slightly making her eyes glow "I'm a ballet dancer. But I'm a charity worker as well with my own charity."

Connor and Murphy shared a look of surprise; these girls were saints in their own rights. This was just a downright confusing situation.

"What's the charity for lass?" Murphy asked eating some mash as he looked at her.

Sonja was quiet for a moment "Helping pregnant women and ones with families against domestic violence." She said meeting his eyes evenly.

"What about you Amelia? What's your job as a lawyer?" Connor asked.

"Child abuse."

Connor spoke, "Well aren't you two angels."

Amelia scowled, "You don't have to poke fun. We love what we do and we are good at it."

Murphy spoke up, "Lass you are mistaken. Connor meant what he said, it wasn't in jest."

"Well we've experienced what these women and children have and we want to make a difference." Sonja said as a maid brought in dessert.

"What's that?" Murphy asked staring at the delicious dessert.

Sonja smiled at the boys and their fascination with the food, "Its Tiramisu. Not Russian, but still an amazing dessert."

Amelia said, "So I guess the way to a guy's heart really is through his stomach with the way you both keep eyeing all the food?"

Everyone in the room instantly started to laugh at Amelia's words. Connor nodded, "Yes, we do love food. Especially when it has been homemade."

"I miss ma's homemade apple pie." Murphy said tucking in as he saw a black husky walking into the room silently and sitting by Sonja's feet.

"Whose dog is that?" He asked curious.

Connor was meanwhile watching as a family of cats walked into the room with five kittens behind them.

Connor asked, "Whose cats are those?"

Sonja smiled, "Well the dog is mine of course."

Amelia waited for the cats to cone to her, "And the kitties are mine."

"Well shit, I hope the cats don't claw at me." Connor said as a black cat purred at him.

"Hello Clyde." Amelia said warmly.

Connor growled slightly, "Cats and dogs...great."

Murphy seconded the statement but their father silenced them with a look.

Dessert was finished then with Amelia and Sonja clearing the table when Murphy spoke "I'll help you wash up lass." He said following her while Amelia stayed behind with Connor Noah cleared his throat.

Connor turned to his father, "Are we allowed to get better acquainted before we are forced to marry? Or is this an immediate thing?"

Noah looked at Yuri who nodded "You all can get to know each other better." He said softly and took a sip of his wine as he and Yuri started to talk quietly.

Connor looked at Amelia "So did you and your sister live in Russia or did you stay here?" He asked as they sat down on a sofa.

"We stayed in Russia until our mother was murdered and dad moved us here to New York." Amelia said as memories stirred in her mind.

Connor leaned closer to the woman, careful not to let the two older men hear him, "Why would you agree to something like this? It's barbaric and an old tradition."

Amelia met his eyes, "Why would you?"

He sat back in his chair, "I haven't agreed to anything. We are just being good sons by doing what we were told...for now."

"My father has done terrible things but I and Sonja love him. We're all he has after our mother was killed in Russia, it nearly killed him." She said touching her necklace absently.

Connor looked at her "How did she die?"

"She was killed by an FBI Agent called Eunice Bloom."

Connor didn't know what to say, they knew who she was. Eunice was their cop friend Paul Smecker's protégé. He didn't think the girl would like hearing that so he sat silent, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Mom saw her dealing with someone called Joshua and when she didn't come home, dad looked for her and found her body."

Connor frowned, "I'm sorry that happened to you lass. No one should have to go through that."

"What about you, is your mother still alive?" She asked looking at him intently.

Connor looked away.

He sighed, "No."

He saw her opening her mouth to ask the obvious question but he answered before she could say anything, "I would rather not talk about it."

Amelia nodded "I understand." She said softly.

"How old are ya?" He asked her.

"You tell me how old you are and I'll tell you my age." She bargained.

He laughed at her playful demeanour, "I'm 29."

Amelia smiled "I'm twenty seven." She said quietly pulling some strands of black wavy curls from her face.

* * *

Murphy and Sonja washed the dishes in a comfortable silence as Murphy glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Sonja could feel Murphy glancing at her and she blushed slightly at the thought. He caught her blush spreading across her cheeks, "What has you blushing like that?"

She shook her head as she said, "Nothing."

Murphy chuckled, "If you say so lass."

They finished washing up and Sonja placed the dishes in the dishwasher as she fed the animals and looked at him.

"How old are you?"

He said, "I'm 29. Connor and I are twins. What about you?"

Sonja smiled warmly "I'm twenty five years old." She said as they went back into the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Into Russian Arms

Chapter 2

* * *

Connor looked at their father, "Is this all we were needed for Da?"

Noah nodded, wondering what they were up to.

Connor turned to Murphy and said, "Let's go drink then."

Murphy grinned widely, "To McGintys?"

Connor nodded to his brother.

Murphy grinned "Sonja it was nice meeting you lass." He said and surprised her by kissing her lightly on the cheek while Connor simply nodded at Amelia.

They were just about out the door when their father's voice stopped them, "Why don't you ask the girls if they would like to go with you?"

Murphy kind of smirked at the idea but Connor didn't look happy at all.

Amelia saw the expression on Connor's face "It's fine Noah." She said quietly and Noah shot her a concerned look.

"Are you sure Melia?" He asked gently.

"I'm sure; I don't want to make them uncomfortable."

Murphy made a slight face as he smacked Connor in the back as they went out the door, "You could have been nice."

Connor glared, "You're just distracted cause they are pretty."

Murphy narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Am not. They were just nice, may be they wanted to get out and have some fun."

Connor rolled his eyes, they hadn't left the house yet, "Fine, go tell them to come along."

Murphy ran to tell them and saw that they had both changed into more casual clothes of jeans and t-shirts. Sonja looked up at him as Amelia watered the plants.

"What's wrong Murphy?" She asked quietly.

He grinned, "Just came to ask if you are sure you don't want to go. Connor told me to come ask."

Noah smiled at his son; he was taking this better than Connor. Noah was glad that Murphy had convinced Connor to allow the girls to accompany them, now they just needed the girls answer.

Sonja looked at Amelia who shrugged "Sounds fun." She said as they grabbed their jackets and headed to the bar with Connor in front of them.

"Don't worry boys; you don't have to say anything about us getting married." Sonja said smirking and Murphy felt his lip quirk at her as they headed into the smoky bar.

"And let someone else get a hold of you...I think not lass." Murphy said looking at her intently.

Connor just watched his brother as he flirted with the younger sister. Murphy was going to have this girl attached to his hip all night; there went all his fun he thought. He sat down at the bar and their old friend Doc instantly brought them some whiskey. He saw the two girls and went back for two more glasses.

"Who are these two lovely ladies boys?" Doc asked as he asked them what they'd like to drink.

"Coke and a shot of vodka please." Sonja said smiling at him warmly.

Amelia looked thoughtful "Scottish whiskey for me please." She said softly.

Connor looked at Amelia in shock as she said whiskey. Whiskey he wouldn't have expected a woman to be drinking just straight whiskey. He turned back to Doc, "Amelia and Sonja."

Murphy knew why his brother hadn't mentioned their last names, the Russian were not welcome in Doc's bar since they had tried to basically take his bar from him.

Doc smirked at Connor "It's alright boys I know they aint like the Russians who tried to take my bar last time." He assured him as he went to get their drinks.

Connor looked at Amelia dumbfounded, "Whiskey, really?" He asked stunned.

Amelia shrugged at his shock "It's nice." She defended when Sonja snorted.

"MacManus is that you two?" Duffy asked.

Connor and Murphy jumped up at the sound of their friend's voice as they greeted each other. The girls saw how friendly they were and how goofy they acted when they thought no one was looking. Amelia nudged her sister, "Maybe they aren't as hardened as they seem."

Sonja smirked "No kidding, I'm looking forward to seeing Murphy getting hammered." She said taking a swig of her coke.

Duffy looked at the women "Who are these charming, beautiful young women?" He asked intrigued.

Murphy said, "Sonja and Amelia. And just fair warning...don't even think about it."

Connor laughed at Duffy's face when Murphy told him that. Then he looked at Sonja, "And by the way, it takes a lot for either of us to get hammered."

Sonja smiled at him "Shame, I was looking forward to him dancing on one of the tables." She said walking towards the poker table.

Amelia decided to get another shot of whiskey when she felt someone lean into her, "Ditch the paddy Irishman and let a real man show you how it's done?" The man suggested leering at her; Amelia could smell stale vodka on his breath.

Connor saw the man touching Amelia so he pulled her to him, holding her securely against his chest, "She is with me and I suggest you remember that. My brother and I ain't afraid to start a fight in here."

The man glared at Connor and Connor wondered if he would start a fight just for the he'll of it.

The man stood up then, squaring his shoulders as he glared at him "Is that so, well I'm sure you won't mind sharing her then?" He asked smiling at them.

Sonja came over from the pool table looking at the scene "Can we help you?" Amelia asked calmly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, you can fuck off, you little American cunt."

That one sentence snapped Connor and he barrelled into the guy, knocking him into the wall. Murphy came running to help his brother, "You girls get behind the bar and stay there. This wont be pretty."

The girls did as Murphy told them and watched as the man and his friends tore the place apart.

"Holy shit look out!" Amelia yelled to Connor when she saw one of the men had a knife, she grabbed a cigarette ashtray and smashed it over the man's head.

Sonja whacked one of the men with the wooden stick she was holding; she was very entertained by this bar.

The boys threw the offending men out through the front door and went to check on the girls. Connor turned to Amelia, "thanks for the warning."

The girls gasped, "Your faces!"

The boys grinned sheepishly, they knew they had back eyes and busted lips.

Sonja winced "That's gotta hurt." She said.

Connor smirked at Amelia; he was beginning to like this woman. Murphy watched his brother actually smile at the older sister and he laughed inwardly, maybe he would stop being an ass to the poor girl now.

They headed inside the house to see Yuri and Noah having a game of cards as they headed towards the living room.

Noah looked at his boys, "What the he'll did you two do now?"

Connor shrugged, "Got in an altercation at McGintys. Some guy was touching on Amelia, so I put a stop to it."

Yuri looked at him and walked over to him as the others watched worriedly.

He looked at the younger man "Thank you Connor." He said quietly.

Connor looked at him "No problem."

Murphy looked at the girls, "Sorry our fun got ruined and that the bar turned out as a bad idea."

Connor looked a bit guilty as Murphy spoke, spokes did feel bad that anything had happened.

"Not your fault that asshole decided to be an ass." Amelia said taking a sip of her whisky as there was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Yuri said heading to the door.

Connor and Murphy both turned to their father, "Were you two expecting someone? Did we interrupt something?"

Noah frowned "No we weren't." He said as Amelia headed to the hallway.

"Dad? Dad?!" She said and froze when she saw him talking to a man wearing a black rain coat.

Connor heard Amelia yelling and ran to the hallway, "Who the hell is that Amelia?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't know Connor." She said fear running through her as the man began shooting at them.

Connor snatched Amelia up and shoved her back into the room, "You and your sister need to get somewhere safe."

Then he turned to Murphy, "We got a serious problem."

Murphy had heard the shooting, "What do we do?"

"Fuck knows, I'm trying to think of a plan." Connor said as the shooting stopped.

"Dad?" Sonja called out worriedly as she walked towards the hallway and a very pissed off Yuri came into the room.

"Fucking Vladimir and his prick gang!" He spat as he looked at them all.

Connor spoke up, "We have a particular fondness of taking care of such things, if you wanted."

Yuri seemed to debate the decision to say yes or no, and the girls looked genuinely worried by Connor's suggestion.

Yuri thought about it for a moment before nodding "You can take care of it but don't even think about getting out of getting married." He told them calmly as Noah poured him a brandy.

Connor grinned at his brother, "Ready to do this again?"

Murphy nodded as he asked Yuri, "Any idea where we can find these guys?"

Amelia and Sonja both wore looks of shock, "Dad, you can't seriously let them do this. They could get killed!"

"Don't worry lass, we'll be fine." Murphy said grabbing his coat.

Yuri looked at them "They hang out in a bar called The Seven Deadly Sins." He told them as he followed them out.

The boys watched as Yuri followed them outside so Connor asked, "I assume you have something to say to us since you followed us out?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, you better both come back."

The boys laughed as they nodded and headed to their weapons man they always went to.

* * *

They grabbed their weapons from the warehouse and headed to the bar. It was in a run down street with litter on the pavement.

"Cheerful place." Murphy said as they headed inside.

All eyes turned to them as they entered. One of them men approached them, "Any particular reason two Irishmen are in our bar?"

Murphy laughed, "That is hilarious, and they don't know who we are."

Connor chuckled with his brother, "We wanted to know why you came shooting in Yuri Marikisky's house."

The man snorted "I wanted to teach him a lesson about fucking with the wrong people, what better way than hurting his daughters? I hear the eldest is a lawyer and very beautiful." He said smirking.

"Not to mention the youngest is a pretty young thing." He added seeing Murphy tense.

Both of the boys twitched slightly at hearing him speak like that about the two women. Connor looked at the man with anger, "Well we have a lesson of our own to teach all of you."

Connor and Murphy both pulled their guns and started firing at the men in the bar.

The men hadn't been prepared for the two brothers to shoot so quickly as they all tried to flee, Vladimir tried to get away, only to be shot in the leg by Murphy.

They were happy to have hit their target but not so happy that some of them had gotten away. Murphy and Connor stood over Vladimir as they began to recite their prayer with their guns pointed at the man's head.

"You don't have any fucking idea who you are fucking with, fucking Irish scumbags." Vladimir screamed as they shot him.

They did their rites over the body and then looked at each other. Connor scowled, "He still didn't know who we were, kind of insulting. The scum of the city should know who we are and what we do."

Murphy nodded as they walked out of the bar.

"Wonder how they knew about Amelia and Sonja?" He wondered as they walked to the house, their footsteps echoing in the empty streets.

Connor said, "I think somebody isn't telling us something. Why would he just go after the girls?"

"To hurt Yuri because they're easier targets and don't forget he's from the mob, he probably made a hell of a lot of enemies." Murphy said as they neared the house.

* * *

They walked inside the house and saw the family sitting there waiting patiently. Connor said, "We got Vladimir, but his lackeys got away. Wanna tell us why he wants to hurt you?"

Both Amelia and Sonja looked confused as they looked at Yuri to tell them what was going on.

"Their mother isn't dead, she's married to someone else and wants me, Amelia and Sonja all dead one way or another." He said grimly.

The girls screamed in unison, "WHAT?"

Amelia's face held so much pain as she processed what her father had just said, "Why the hell would mother want us dead?"

They waited for an answer that didn't come. Sonja asked, "Dad? Tell us!"

Yuri sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation.

"She wasn't happy when she found out she was pregnant with you Amelia, that's why I thought moving us to America would be a fresh start but it wasn't. After you were born, things calmed down but she just didn't seem to like taking care of you. Then Sonja came along and it got worse, then she left us for a man called Sergei Kosovo and I found out he was the leader of the mob."

He looked at his two daughters with shame on his face, "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you two."

Both girls stared at their father with wide eyes, but Amelia was the one to snap. She stormed out of the room and out the front door. Connor took off after her, stopping her from walking down the street, "Hey someone is trying to kill you that may not be the best idea to wander off."

She glared at him and yanked her arm away from his grasp, "Leave me alone."

Connor sighed "Look I know your upset so come with me back to the house and have a whisky?" He asked her as her green eyes looked at him.

"This is so fucked up." She said angrily as they headed to the house.

He was glad she didn't fight him to come back. As they walked back k into the house, they could hear the yelling coming from Sonja.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US DAD? WE THOUGHT MOM WAS DEAD FOR FIVE YEARS DAMN IT AND THAT FBI WOMAN KILLED HER!" She screamed.

"She's dirty." Yuri said tiredly.

Amelia walked into it, "dirty? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she's a fucking bad cop who's fucking with Sergei's son, Hector." Yuri said slumping in his chair.

Amelia tried to sort it all out in her head. First there mother wasn't dead. Second their father said she was the reason behind someone trying to kill them. Amelia scowled at the situation, "This is just too fucking much to take in."

She walked out into the hallway and Connor ran after her.

* * *

Sonja watched her sister leave and then asked, "If mom is a cop, why hasn't Amelia ever met her?"

"Your mother isn't a cop and second of all, she lives in Moscow or so I heard from Smecker." He said tired.

Sonja felt nervous "So these men are coming after us?" She asked calmly.

Yuri nodded, "Yes, I am so sorry I kept this from you two."

Sonja was timid and afraid to ask the question that was on her mind, "Did you know she might do this? Is that why you planned this arranged marriage thing?"

Yuri looked at her and Murphy carefully as Noah nodded at him "Partly yes and Noah will explain the rest." He said looking tired.

Sonja looked to Noah awaiting his answer. Noah sighed, "Yuri and I have been friends for awhile. And my boys know Smecker and Bloom. When your father told me what he thought your mother was planning, I couldn't help but offer my services. I thought if we got you all married quick enough, then she would leave it alone because no one wants to mess with the Saints. So I chose my boys as your protectors of sorts. I didn't want any harm to come to the two of you either."

Sonja was stunned; they were being forced to marry purely for protection. She for once wanted to speak out against her father, "I won't marry just for protection."

"Sonja, sweetheart please these men are fucking animals and are dangerous. I know you are a fiercely independent woman but please do this for me?" He asked her quietly.

She grasped his hand tightly "Alright pappi I will but someone better tell Amelia and Connor." She said dryly.

* * *

Amelia hadn't stopped pacing around the house, she was all over the place, "Amelia, Amelia lass, stop. You are making my head spin with your pacing."

Amelia turned to look at Connor, "Why are you even following me? You don't care about us, you made that quite obvious at dinner."

Connor was taken aback by her tone, "Look I'm sorry if I was rude to you and your sister. But you got to calm down."

Amelia was still pacing down the hallway, "What do you know of how I feel about all this? Just go away Connor, I don't need you!"

Connor shrugged "I aint leaving you so you can give yourself a headache lass." He said as she broke down in tears.

"Why, why now?" She sobbed grabbing at her hair.

Connor felt bad for the girl so he scooped her up in his arms, "I don't know why now, but you need to calm down. We need to sort this all out and figure out what to do."

Amelia was almost hysterical as he just let her cry.

She calmed down as she looked at him "Sorry for acting like that." She said embarrassed as she stood up and watched him stand up as well. He was taller than her.

Connor saw how she was embarrassed by her actions, it was sort of cute. He wiped a tear from her cheek, "Its okay, everyone is allowed to crack sometimes."

She smiled slightly as he continued, "Let's go back to your father so we can figure this out."

She nodded and they headed back to the dining room where the others were waiting for them as they sat down.

"I'm going with Noah to talk to some old friends who may help us while you four stay here and act normal." Yuri said quietly.

Murphy scoffed as they walked out, "Normal for us? Lets get drunk then."

Connor laughed as he looked to the girls to see what they would say. He thought maybe they could use a distraction right now.

"I'm in." Amelia said and Sonja agreed as they headed to the bar to get drunk.

Amelia grabbed another bottle of whisky and gulped it down, feeling it burn her throat.

"Damn you two lasses love a whisky, don't ya." Murphy said taking a gulp from his as he saw Sonja looking at his right hand where his tattoo was.

"That means justice in Latin right?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded his head to her. Connor watched the girls drink and laughed, "Come on Murph, the girls are getting ahead of us."

Amelia saw that Connor had a similar tattoo to Murphy's, "Why do you have those tattoos?"

Connor shrugged "Wanted to, I guess." He said as Murphy took another shot of whisky.

"I better slow down, I've got work tomorrow." Amelia said getting a glass of water.

Connor gulped down a shot as he frowned to Amelia, "But being sober is no fun at all."

Amelia grinned at him, "Regardless if it is fun, I have to be for work."

Sonja giggled as she spoke, "You two are going to be bad for our health aren't you?"

"Sonja, lass you have no idea what you're in for." Murphy told her as he sagged into a sofa.

"You two better get in bed, c'mon we'll show you to the guest bedrooms." Sonja said amused.

Connor nodded, "We get to share a room right?"

The girls looked at them strangely so Murphy explained, "We are always together. Its just kind of how we are."

"That's fine and yes you can share a room, just no incest ok?" Amelia asked dryly as she lead them upstairs to their room with Murphy and Sonja following.

The girls showed them to their own devices. Connor turned to Murphy once they were out of the room, "Did those girls seriously tell us no incest?"

Murphy nodded, "aye they did."

Connor shook his head in disgust at the thought.

Murphy pulled off his coat and sat down on the comfortable bed, "I'm glad my wife has a sense of humour though." He said slyly looking at Connor.

"Do you like Amelia?" He asked his older twin.

Connor seemed to debate it in his head for a moment, "She is nice enough I suppose. Definitely a pretty lass. Just still not ready to be put through an arranged marriage."

Murphy snorted "I aint either but I like Sonja, that girl can drink." He said kicking off his shoes.

"What about Sonja, do you like her Murphy?" Connor asked as he lied down on the cool sheets.

Murphy nodded, "Aye, she is pretty amazing. And beautiful."

Connor smiled, "And I do agree, those girls can drink."

Connor watched Murphy climb into the other bed, but Connor couldnt seem to sleep. Everything weighed in his head as he laid there and stared at the ceiling.

"Who knew I was getting married to a Russian woman? I sure as fuck didn't." He said as fell asleep.

* * *

The girls sat in their room like they were having a slumber party, "So Amelia, do you like Connor?"

Amelia looked thoughtful "He's a good man, nice and well I don't love him but yeah I like him. What about Murphy, do you like him Sonja?" She asked her younger sister.

Sonja grinned widely, "Well he certainly has a sense of humour that I love."

Amelia could tell by her sister's face that she was already smitten with the Irish man though. She smiled to herself, her sister deserved someone that would keep her happy.

"Got to be up early though, we've got morning mass tomorrow." Sonja said as they got into their beds.

"Night, Amelia." Sonja said cuddled under the sheets in her bed.

"Night, Sonja."

* * *

The girls were up and ready in the morning and the boys were the kitchen. Connor smiled at the two women as they came in, he turned to Murphy, "Guess that answers if they are Catholic."

"I'm a lapsed Catholic." Amelia said taking a sip of her coffee as she smoothed down her black dress and grabbed her coat so they could go to church.


End file.
